


Poems for Axel

by ArmyAlex



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmyAlex/pseuds/ArmyAlex
Summary: Nearly 2 years ago, my best friend, Axel, committed suicide. I wrote a poem for him and read it at school and that encouraged me to write more for him.





	1. Chapter 1

I miss him dearly and this is a healthier way that i can cope with his death.  
Thank you all for giving me the time of day


	2. Mistake

I tried my best. I really did. I fought so hard, but it wasn't enough. I made a mistake, and now you're gone. It's hard to cope, the times are tough. It's yet to get better. I try to be strong, I try not to cry, but without you here it's hard. I miss your smile, brighter than the sun, I miss your warmth and your kind eyes. I miss your caring words. I hope you are happy, where ever you are. I miss you dearly, I wasn't there. I'll try to be strong for you and fight to live every day that you were unable to. I love you Axel.


	3. I'm sorry

I'm sorry for you, and all you had to deal with. I'm sorry for every fake smile I missed and every tear you shed in secret. I'm sorry that you were unhappy. I'm sorry for your mother, who rushed out of a meeting in hysterics like a manic because her oldest son was dead. I'm sorry for your father, who woke up to his youngest child crying and screaming that Axel is dead. I'm sorry for your little brother, only 10 when he found you. I'm sorry his young eyes had to witness how you mutilated yourself. I'm sorry for your friends, who sat there in homeroom staring at your seat, praying it wasn't true. I'm sorry for your closest friend who wasn't able to hang out with you that weekend, and blames himself for not being there. I'm sorry for falling asleep when you needed my comfort. I'm sorry for your grandmother who was in the hospital when the doctor came in with the news, that you couldn't visit her anymore. I'm sorry for you. I'm sorry for me, for not being there. I'm sorry for myself for not staying awake, and losing my best friend.  
I'm sorry that it's my fault. I'm sorry I can't forget you. I'm sorry I couldn't go to your funeral. I'm sorry I'm still here while you are gone. I'm sorry.


End file.
